Yuuzhan-Vong-Imperium
*Dazu Teile der Östlichen Galaxis; Ein paar Planeten der Südlichen Galaxis (26 NSY) *Kompletter Nördlicher Äußerer Rand außer das Restimperium, Große Teile des Mittleren Randes und der Expansionsregion; kompletter Hutt-Raum; Einige wenige Planeten der Kolonien, des Inneren Randes und des Kerns (26 NSY-28 NSY) *Gegen 29 NSY davon einige Teile verloren, dennoch weiterhin den Großteil der Galaxis. |Planeten= |Militär=*Kriegerkaste |Währung= |Sprache=Yuuzhan Vong |Gründungsjahr=Unbekannt; in geraumer Frühzeit |Auflösung=29 NSY in der bekannten Galaxis. |Neugründung= |Vorgänger= |Folgeregierung= |Zugehörigkeit=Yuuzhan Vong }} Das Yuuzhan-Vong-Imperium war eines der größten Imperien in der Geschichte der Galaxis. Regiert wurde es von den Yuuzhan Vong, einer Alien-Spezies, die aus einer unbekannten Galaxis kamen, um die bekannte Galaxis zu erobern. Mehrere tausend Sternsystem gehörten dem Imperium an. Einige freiwillig, doch die meisten wurden durch harte Hand erobert. Vermutlich wurde es von dem legendären Yo'Gand gegründet, welcher seinerzeit die Stämme der Yuuzhan Vong zusammenführte. Zur Blütezeit des Imperiums, welche zwischen 25 NSY und 29 NSY lag, gehörte dem Yuuzhan-Vong-Imperium nahezu die gesamte Galaxis. Von den nördlichen Äußeren Territorien über den Osten und den dortigen Hutt-Raum bishin zu den Inneren Territorien und teilweise den Kernwelten. Geführt wurde es vom Höchsten Oberlord Shimmra Jamaane bzw. seinem "Hofnarr" Onimi. Das Militär besteht ausschließlich aus Kriegern, die nur organische Wesen, Waffen, Fortbewegungsmittel u.a. nutzten, die von den Gestaltern der Yuuzhan Vong gestaltet werden. Das Yuuzhan-Vong-Imperium hielt über viele Jahre stand, selbst, bevor es in die bekannte Galaxis eindrang. Dort richtete es heilloses Chaos an und eroberte tausende von Welten und versklavte Bevölkerungen. Oft opferten sie diese auch ihren sogenannten Göttern. Der wohl größte Schlag gegen die Neue Republik war die Eroberung Coruscant, dem wichtigsten Planeten der ganzen Galaxis. Dem Herz. Allerdings erlitten die Yuuzhan Vong ebenfalls eine vernichtende Niederlage, als Coruscant zwei Jahre später wieder zurück erobert wurde. Das Imperium fiel, als Kriegsmeister Nas Choka dazu gezwungen war, nach Shimmras Tod einen Friedensvertrag mit der Republik zu unterzeichnen. Erneut hatte die Republik bzw. die Galaktische Föderation Freier Allianzen ein Imperium gestürzt, das sie bedrohte. Die meisten Yuuzhan Vong zogen sich anschließend auf Zonama Sekot zurück.Das Verhängnis der Jedi-Ritter – Der Ausgestoßene Geschichte Gründung Wann genau das Yuuzhan-Vong-Imperium gegründet wurde, ist nicht bekannt. Allerdings führte der legendäre Yuuzhan Vong Yo'Gand einst einen Schlag gegen einen feindlichen Stamm. Er vernichtete den Stamm und dessen Planet und vereinte somit alle Stämme des Volkes der Yuuzhan Vong. In ihrer Heimatgalaxis stammten sie vom Planeten Yuuzhan'tar, den sie allerdings verlassen mussten. Damals war es noch nicht das Yuuzhan-Vong-Imperium in diesem Sinne, jedoch ebenfalls ein Bündnis und Zusammenleben aller Yuuzhan Vong innerhalb einer Gruppe. Vorgeschichte Nachdem Nom Anor das Kommando über die Praetorite Vong, einer kleinen Streitmacht, die als erstes in die Galaxie einfallen und sie für die Eroberung vorbereiten sollte, übertragen wurde, übergab man ihm den Auftrag, die Randgebiete der Galaxie zu erforschen und Regierungen, die den Vormarsch der Yuuzhan Vong behindern könnten, zu schwächen. Zu diesem Zweck sollte er im Jahre 11 NSY verdeckt zu dem Planeten Ord Cantrell reisen, wo der Provisorische imperiale Rat seinen Sitz hatte. Dort sollte er das Mitglied Xandel Carivus beeinflussen. Er tötete dessen Gegner, damit dieser gewählt wurde. Als jedoch auch seine Verbündeten getötet wurden, und er nicht mehr mit den Yuuzhan Vong zusammenarbeiten wollte, ließ Nom Anor ihn von Kir Kanos ermorden.Crimson Empire II – Das Blutsgericht Die Yuuzhan Vong schickten bereits 25 VSY mehrere Leute ihrer Spezies in die bekannte Galaxis, um dort Nachforschungen anzustellen. Beispielweise beschworen sie auch Konflikte herauf, um sich die Invasion so leicht wie möglich zu gestalten. Fünfzig Jahre danach begannen die Yuuzhan Vong mit ihrem Eroberungsfeldzug, doch hatten sie ein Jahr zuvor bereits einige Pläne angewandt. 24 NSY testeten die Yuuzhan Vong die Mandalorianer, seit langem Erzfeinde der Jedi, auf ihre Kampfkraft und Loyalität, da sie planten, sich diese zu Nutze zu machen. 25 NSY traf sich Nom Anor mit dem damaligen Mand'alor Boba Fett und versprach, Mandalore in Frieden zu lassen, sollten die Mandalorianer für ihn arbeiten. Selbstverständlich wusste Boba Fett, dass dies nicht Ernst gemeint war und tat so, als willige er ein. Doch in Wirklichkeit sammelte er lediglich Informationen, um diese an die Neue Republik weiterzugeben, und sammelte seine Truppen, um für den kommenden Angriff auf Mandalore bereit zu sein.Boba Fett – Ein Pragmatiker Aufstieg des Imperiums Nachdem die Yuuzhan Vong sich eine Ausgangsposition gesichert hatten, um die Neue Republik zu attackieren und zu stürzen, fingen sie mit ihrer Eroberung an. Anfangs legte die Republik wenig Wert auf den Rat Prinzessin Leia Organa Solos und griff nicht ein, was zum Fall mehrerer Planeten führte. Erst später griff die Neue Republik ein, und konnte dennoch nicht viel ausrichten, da sie überhaupt nichts über die organische "Technologie" der Yuuzhan Vong wusste. Einer der ersten betroffenen Planeten war der Planet Dubrillion des Geschäftsmanns Lando Calrissian. Der Planet fiel schnell, obwohl Calrissian einige TIE-Jäger in den Kampf schickte. Die Anomalien erschaffenden Dovin Basale der Yuuzhan Vong waren für die Republik einfach zu unverständlich. Lando Calrissian musste kurzerhand evakuieren. Ein Planet mehr für die Yuuzhan Vong.Das Erbe der Jedi-Ritter – Die schwarze Flut thumb|right|180px|Anakin und Alema auf Ithor. Die nächste, tatsächlich überraschende und auch scheußliche Eroberung der Yuuzhan Vong fand bei Ithor statt. Zum ersten Mal sah die Neue Republik, dass die Yuuzhan Vong nicht nur eroberten sondern auch ganze Planeten zerstörten. Sie transformierten die Planeten um, um dort ihre Yorik-Korallen und Schiffe heranwachsen zu lassen. Der Jedi-Ritter Corran Horn duellierte sich auf diesem Planeten mit Shedao Shai, der versprach, von Ithor abzuziehen, wenn er verliert. Corran gelang es, ihn zu töten, doch wie zu erwarten wurde das Versprechen nicht gehalten. Trotz der großen Streitmacht der miteinander kooperierenden Neuen Republik und dem Restimperium gelang es nicht, Ithor zu verteidigen. Der Planet fiel und wurde zu einer Korallen-Plantage der Yuuzhan Vong. Einige Zeit danach griffen die Yuuzhan Vong den Planeten Duro an. Der Planet Duro, hauptsächlich von Duros bevölkert, war eine einzige verpestete Kloake. Nicht-Duros brauchten Atemmasken um hier zu überleben. DIe Yuuzhan Vong erhofften sich mit dem Angriff auf Duro eine günstige Position im Schlag gegen Coruscant, das ihr Hauptziel war. Nach einer Schlacht mit der Republik und vor allem mit den Jedi gelang es den Yuuzhan Vong dennoch, den Planeten einzunehmen. Danach stellte Tsavong Lah das Angebot, wenn ihm alle Jedi übergeben würden, würde er den Krieg beenden, was natürlich gelogen war. Jedoch glaubten es genug. Als wäre dies nicht genug, entschieden sich die Yuuzhan Vong dazu, Yavin IV und das dortige Jedi-Praxeum anzugreifen. Das allerdings Staatschef Borsk Fey'lya, der davon wusste, Luke Skywalker nicht warnte, entschied Anakin Solo sich dazu, gegen Lukes ausdrücklichen Befehl alleine aufzubrechen. Nach einigen Treffen mit Yuuzhan Vong und gefochtenden Schlachten mit Talon Karrdes Hilfe gelang es den Jedi zwar, die Jünglinge zu retten jedoch verloren die Yavin und die Akademie, wonach die auf dem Sternzerstörer Errant Venture durch die Galaxis reisen mussten, auf der Suche nach einem Unterschlupf für die bereits gejagten und erschöpften Jedi. Erhalt des Imperiums thumb|right|180px|Coruscant fällt an die Yuuzhan Vong. Den wohl größten Erfolg errang das Yuuzhan-Vong-Imperium, als es 27 NSY letztendlich Coruscant einnahm. Die Schlacht war erbittert: die Yuuzhan Vong verloren fünf Yammosks, tausende Schiffe und wurden zig mal in die Enge getrieben, doch letztendlich gelang es ihnen die Planetenoberfläche zu betreten und den Palast zu stürmen. Während der Schlacht setzten sie der Neuen Republik und ihrem Senat stark zu, indem sie tausende Senatoren dazu brachten, den Planeten zu verlassen. Jeder von ihnen nahm ein Stück Flotte mit und verschwand. Im Palast angekommen stürmten sie in das Büro Borsk Fey'lyas, dem Staatschef der Neuen Republik, und versuchten, ihn gefangen zu nehmen. Fey'lya schindete Zeit und lies letztendlich eine Bombe hochgehen, die den halben Palast zerstörte und rund 25.000 Yuuzhan Vong in den Tod riss. Dies war ein beachtlicher Verlust für die Invasoren, doch waren Coruscant und die Neue Republik verloren – für den Augenblick. Jedoch erlitten sie zu selbiger Zeit auch herbe Verluste auf dem Planeten Myrkr, auf dem eine Gruppe Jedi die Voxyn-Königin töten wollte. Zwar gelang es den Yuuzhan Vong, nach und nach viele der Jedi zu töten, doch letztendlich schaffte es Jacen Solo, die Königin zu töten. Jedoch wurde er von Vergere verraten, die ihn an die Yuuzhan Vong auslieferte. Dieser kleine Sieg wurde von der Tatsache überschattet, dass das Imperium nun nur noch eine Handvoll Voxyn im schlechten Zustand hatte und keine neuen mehr klonen konnte. Die anderen überlebenden Jedi konnten allesamt fliehen, was das Imperium erzürnen ließ, da unter ihnen Jaina Solo war, die verhasste Zwillingsjedi. [[Datei:LucyAgainstTheDiamondsInTheSky.JPG|thumb|left|180px|Die Lusankya als Einmann-Jäger über Borleias.]] Nachdem Coruscant gefallen war, ernannte sich der Quarren Pwoe unrechtens zum neuen Staatschef der Neuen Republik und trug dem General Wedge Antilles auf, den Planeten Borleias zu erobern, um eine bessere Ausgangsposition zu bekommen. Jedoch verlangten sie laut Wedge praktisch ein Selbstmordkommando, da sie ihm so gut wie keine Unterstützung geben wollten. Er verlangte die Fünfte Flotte, seine eigenen Truppen und die Lusankya. Pwoe gab dieser "Bitte" wütend nach und verschwand. Es gelang Wedge, Borleias mit nicht allzu vielen Verlusten einzunehmen, jedoch sandten die Yuuzhan Vong nun den Vater Tsavong Lahs, Czulkang Lah, der ehemalige Kriegsmeister, dem es gelang, der Republik herbe Verluste zuzufügen und Borleias einzunehmen. Jedoch hatte Wedge einen Trick auf Lager: Das Sternenlanze-Projekt. Er ließ die Yuuzhan Vong glauben, mit den neuen Jägern des Projektes könne er das Weltenschiff im Orbit um Coruscant treffen. Sie seien eine Superwaffe. Die Yuuzhan Vong griffen fast ausschließlich diese Jäger an, was der Neuen Republik nutzte, indem sie die nun abgelenkten Yuuzhan Vong praktisch in Herz treffen konnten: Man hatte der Lusankya einen Speer angebaut und schickte das Schiff als Einmannjäger zum Weltenschiff. Eldo Davip steuerte das Schiff hinein und tötete das Weltenschiff und seine Besatzung. Und Czulkang Lah. Die Truppen der Republik flohen und Borleias war erneut gefallen.Das Erbe der Jedi-Ritter – RebellenträumeDas Erbe der Jedi-Ritter – Aufstand der Rebellen thumb|right|180px|Ganner Rhysode tötet mehrere Tausend Vong. Weiterhin wurde jedoch die Moral des Imperiums erheblich geschwächt, als sie sich von dem "Gott" Jacen hereinlegen ließen. Jacen tat so, als stände er auf Seiten der Yuuzhan Vong und wolle die "Wahrheit der Götter" verkünden. Jedoch planten er und Vergere insgeheim zu fliehen, doch zuvor wollte er das Welthirn vom jetzigen Yuuzhan'tar des ehemaligen Coruscants beeinflussen und auf seine Seite ziehen. Dies schaffte er mit dem Jedi Ganner Rhysode. Ursprünglich wollte er keine Freunde mit in diese Schlacht ziehen, doch es gelang ihm nicht, Ganner zurückzuhalten, weshalb die beiden so taten als wollten sie die Zwillingzeremonie proben, indem sie gegeneinander kämpften. Jedoch begaben sich Jacen und Ganner im richtigen Augenblick zum Schacht des Welthirns und verschlossen die Tür. Während Jacen das Welthirn bekehrte hielt Ganner die Yuuzhan Vong auf. Rhysode war erfüllt von der Macht un tötete eigenhändig mehrere tausende Yuuzhan Vong, bevor er sich selbst umbrachte, als er den kompletten Schacht einstürzen ließ. Jacen und Vergere flohen. Ganner hinterließ ein Vermächtnis. Durch diese Aktion bekamen die Yuuzhan Vong eine neue Person in ihren Glauben, sah Vergere voraus. Keinen Gott und keinen Dämon. Einfach nur "den Ganner", der an den Toren des Todes wachte und die toten daran hinderte, die lebenden zu stören. An der Pforte des Tores waren in Basic die Worte "Keine kommt an mir vorbei" eingemeißelt. Im Jahre 28 NSY erlitt das Yuuzhan Vong Imperium erneut einen herben Verlust. Die Republik begab sich mit einer ganzen Flotte nach Obroa-skai. Dort vermutete der Geheimdienst der Neuen Republik den Höchsten Oberlord Shimrra Jamaane, und sie konnten sich die Chance, diesen zu töten, nicht entgehen lassen. Die Schlacht war für die Republik leicht geschlagen, denn die Yuuzhan Vong schalteten sich größtenteils selbst aus, was durch Jainas neue Dovin-Basal-Technik gelang und waren Kommunikations unfähig, als die Yammosks von der Republik gestört wurden. Das Flaggschiff wurde schnell zerstört, als Hapanische Hilfe unter Königinmutter Tenel Ka Djo eintraf. Jedoch erfuhr die Neue Republik, dass nicht Shimrra, sondern der Höchste Kommandant Komm Karsh getötet wurde. Aber auch dies war ein erheblicher Sieg für die Neue Republik. Eine weitere schwere Niederlage erlitten die Yuuzhan Vong bei Ebaq 9. Dort wurden sie in eine Falle gelockt und von riesigen Flotten der Republik angegriffen. Nachdem die Yuuzhan Vong fast vollständig vernichtet wurden, versuchten sie, zu fliehen, jedoch hatte die Republik Minen gelegt, die die meisten Schiffe der Invasoren zerstörten. Nur wenige konnten fliehen. Der Kriegsmeister Tsavong Lah führte eine Gruppe von Yuuzhan Vong außerdem auf den Mond, auf dem sie Jaina und Jacen töten wollten, jedoch starb sein gesamter Trupp, als Vergere diesen mit einem A-Flügler vernichtete. Tsavong Lah, dem es noch rechtzeitig gelang, seine Ooglith-Maske anzulegen, verfolgte Jaina und versuchte sie zu töten. Jedoch stieß sie ihm ihr Lichtschwert durch die Kehle, sodass die Yuuzhan Vong jetzt ihren Kriegsmeister verloren. Dies war der Anfang vom Ende. Fall des Imperiums Das Imperiums selbst wurde neben den Schlachten auch von internen Problemen geplagt. So hatte sich in Coruscants Untergrund eine Gruppe gebildet, die Ketzerbewegung, die die Jedi verehrten und auf eine Befreiung durch die hofften. Die meisten Mitglieder dieser Gruppe waren Beschämte, jedoch gab es auch Krieger Gestalter, Verwalter und Yuuzhan Vong aus weiteren Kasten. Dieser Ketzerbewegung trat Nom Anor bei, den Shimmra töten wollte, wegen seines Versagens bei Ebaq 9. Nom Anor war überrascht darüber, wie viele Anhänger die Gruppe bereits hatte und außerdem fand er es recht amüsant, dass diese Gruppe sich so nah an Shimrras Regierungssitz hat bilden können. Dies geht auf die Befreiung des Beschämten Vua Rapuung zurück, der auf Yavin IV mit Jedi zusammenarbeitete.Das Erbe der Jedi-Ritter – Die Ruinen von Coruscant Aufgrund der relativen Gefährlichkeit eines vorbereiteten Restimperiums planten die Yuuzhan Vong, sich dieser Plage zu entledigen. Unerwarteterweise griffen sie direkt Bastion an, und das überraschte Imperium verlor bei dieser Schlacht den Planeten, viele Truppen und beinahe auch den Großadmiral Gilad Pellaeon. Jedoch wusste das Imperium nun von der drohenden Gefahr, außerdem verfügte es an Unterstützung einige Jedi unter Luke Skywalker, sodass sie sich auf die Schlacht um Borosk besser vorbereiten konnten und dort gegen sie gewinnen, indem Pellaeon sein taktisches Geschick anwandte, und den anderen Kommandanten schlug. Außerdem gelang es, tausende Sklaven aus deren Transporter zu befreien. Machtbereich Zu Beginn der Praetorite Vong brachten die Yuuzhan Vong lediglich einige ihrer Krieger in die Galaxis ein und ihre Macht war noch nicht besonders groß. Doch 25 NSY begannen die Yuuzhan Vong, immer mehr Weltenschiffe zu schicken, um die Galaxis zu erobern. Die ersten Außenposten waren Belkadan und Helska IV. Doch schnell erweiterten sie ihr Einflussgebiet und nahmen immer mehr Raum in der bekannten Galaxis ein. Schnell wurde es zu einem der größten Imperien der Geschichte. Zur Blütezeit des Imperiums, welche zwischen 25 NSY und 29 NSY lag, gehörte dem Yuuzhan-Vong-Imperium nahezu die gesamte Galaxis. Von den nördlichen Äußeren Territorien über den Osten und den dortigen Hutt-Raum bishin zu den Inneren Territorien und sogar den Kernwelten. Außerdem hatten die Yuuzhan Vong längst nicht nur Einfluss auf ihren Planeten. Zum einen gab es viele Pro-Yuuzhan-Vong-Organisationen wie die Friedensbrigade und zum anderen hatten sie viel Einfluss im Senat der Neuen Republik. Dort hielt sich sogar manchmal Nom Anor auf, ein Exekutor der Yuuzhan Vong auf. Durch die mächtigen Verbündeten wie Viqi Shesh und andere, die die Yuuzhan Von dort und andernorts hatten, viel es ihnen nicht schwer, viel Einfluss auf die Galaktische Geschichte zu nehmen. Zur Blütezeit des Yuuzhan-Vong-Imperiums gehörten neben Yuuzhan'tar und Ygziir unter anderem folgende Planeten dem Imperium an: Gesellschaft Regierung thumb|left|180px|Der Höchste Oberlord Shimmra Jamaane. Die Yuuzhan-Vong-Gesellschaft ist eine theokratische absolutistische Monarchie, an deren Spitze der Höchste Oberlord steht, welcher vor allem durch die Religion und die Priester regiert. Zur Zeit des Yuuzhan-Vong-Krieges war es Shimmra Jamaane, sein Vorgänger war Quoreal. Ihm direkt unterstellt sind die höchsten der einzelnen Kasten: der Hochpräfekt der Verwalterkaste, der Kriegsmeister der Kriegerkaste, der älteste Meistergestalter der Gestalterkaste und der Hohepriester Yun-Yuuzhans der Priesterkaste. Die Arbeiter und Beschämten haben keinen Vertreter am Hof des Höchsten Oberlords, sondern unterstehen direkt denen, die sie beschäftigen. Der Herrschaftsanspruch des Höchsten Oberlords wird damit begründet, dass er von Yun-Yuuzhan eingesetzt wurde.Stammt teilweise von Benutzer:Cody. Weiterhin gab es den Rat der Yuuzhan Vong. Diesen Rat führt immer der momentane Höchste Oberlord, der in einer riesige Versammlungshalle auf einem hohen Podest saß und alle anderen Teilnehmer somit überragte. Weiterhin saßen die Anführer aller Kasten und deren Untergebene und Vertraute im Rat, wo sie sich mit dem Höchsten Oberlord berieten. Bedauerlicherweise entscheidete allerdings meist der Höchste Oberlord allein, da nur wenige es wagten, ihm in Punkten zu widersprechen. Gesellschaftliche Gliederung und Kultur Hinweis an Leser: Teile der folgenden beiden Abschnitte wurden übernommen. Die Richtigkeit der Informationen wurde vom Autor dieses Artikels anhand gegebener Quellen bestätigt. Die Autoren der beiden folgenden Abschnitte können hier eingesehen werden!!! Die Gesellschaft der Yuuzhan Vong ist in Kasten organisiert. Jede Kaste hat ihren eigenen Aufgabenbereich. Man wird in seine Kaste geboren und hat keine Möglichkeit die Kaste zu wechseln, außer man wird ein Beschämter. Neben der Unterteilung in Kasten gibt es auch noch die Unterscheidung der Domänen. Die Domäne ist, ähnlich wie der Clan, ein großer familiärer Zusammenschluss. Mitglieder einer Domäne halten meist zusammen und arbeiten und leben am gleichen Ort. An den Tattoos, Narben und Bioimplantaten kann man die Kasten- und Domänenzugehörigkeit und den Rang innerhalb der Kaste erkennen. Die Kinder einer Domäne werden ihren Eltern schon kurz nach deren Geburt weggenommen und gemeinsam in einer Krippe großgezogen, betreut von ihren Krippeneltern. Ihre leiblichen Eltern lernen sie meist erst als Erwachsene kennen. Deformierte Kinder werden gleich getötet. Zwillingsgeburten sind sehr selten und werden als großes Ereignis gedeutet, da diesen Zwillingen eine besondere Zukunft bevorsteht. Meist tötet ein Zwilling den anderen, um sein Schicksal zu erfüllen, wie es auch Shimmra Jamaane tat. Die einzelnen Kasten sind: Höchster Oberlord: Die höchste Kaste, die stets nur ein Mitglied enthalten kann. Alle anderen Kasten sind dem Oberlord unterstellt, da in Fragen der Kriegführung, der Religion oder der Verwaltung er alleine das letzte Wort hat. Die Yuuzhan Vong glauben, dass der Oberlord in direkter Verbindung mit dem Schöpfergott Yun-Yuuzhan steht. Krieger: Die Kriegerkaste stellt die Armee der Yuuzhan Vong und ist eine der größten Kasten. Krieger sind etwas größer, stärker und aggressiver als ihre Artgenossen und werden von frühester Kindheit an für den Kampf ausgebildet. Sie tragen Vonduun-Krabben-Rüstungen und verwenden im Kampf Amphistäbe. Der Schutzgott der Krieger ist Yun-Yammka, der Schlächter. Die Ränge innerhalb der Kriegerkaste sind in absteigender Reihenfolge: Kriegsmeister, Höchster Kommandant, Kommandant, Subaltern-Offizier, Krieger. Priester: Die Priester sind die Stützen der theokratischen Vong-Gesellschaft. Jeder Gott der Yuuzhan Vong verfügt über eine andere Priesterschaft die ihn anbetet und verehrt. Die Ränge innerhalb der Priesterkaste sind in absteigender Reihenfolge: Oberster Hohepriester, Hohepriester, Priester, Seher und Novize. Verwalter: Die Verwalterkaste sorgt für das Funktionieren der Yuuzhan-Vong-Gesellschaft und kümmert sich um Bürokratie, Handel, Wirtschaft und die Verwaltung und Arbeitszuteilung der Massen an Sklaven. Die Schutzgottheit der Verwalter ist Yun-Harla, die Listenreiche. Die Ränge innerhalb der Verwalterkaste sind in absteigender Reihenfolge: Hochpräfekt, Präfekt, Konsul, Exekutor und Intendant. Gestalter: Die Gestalter sind die Ingenieure der Yuuzhan Vong, die aus den Verfahren, die ihnen von den Göttern gegeben wurden, die Organismen schaffen, die den Yuuzhan Vong als Ersatz für die Technik dienen. Gestalter sind meist kleiner und weniger kräftig als andere Yuuzhan Vong. Die Haartracht der Gestalter ist ein eigenes Geschöpf, welches über die Gedanken des Trägers die Stimmung andeutet. Adepten ersetzen zudem eine ihrer Hände durch eine Gestalterhand, welche lebende Werkzeuge enthält, die sie bei ihrer Arbeit unterstützen. Meister verfügen über eine verbesserte Hand. Die Schutzgottheit der Gestalter ist Yun-Ne'Shel, die Gestaltende. Die Ränge der Gestalterkaste sind in absteigender Reihenfolge: Meistergestalter, Gestalter, Adept und Initiat. Arbeiter: Die sehr große Arbeiterkaste verrichtet lediglich Hilfsdienste, in Verwaltung, Militär oder alltäglichen Angelegenheiten. Sie setzt sich zusammen aus Yuuzhan Vong, die bereits in diese Kaste geboren wurden oder sich in anderen Kasten als unfähig erwiesen sowie aus Sklavenvölkern wie den Chazrach. Obwohl sie eine der niedrigsten Kasten darstellt, besitzt sie dennoch ein wenig Ehre. Beschämte: An unterster Stelle stehen die Beschämten, sie sind ausgestoßen, weil sie ihre Implantate abstoßen oder keine Narben bilden, was nach ihrem Glauben ein Fluch der Götter ist und sie zu Aussätzigen macht. Sie werden vom Rest der Yuuzhan-Vong-Gesellschaft verachtet, geknechtet und geschlagen und verrichten nur die niedrigsten Arbeiten. Zu dieser Kategorie zählen auch Sklaven. Die Schutzgottheit der Beschämten ist Yun-Shuno. Datei:Shimrra Jamaane.jpg|Der Höchste Oberlord. Datei:Schlacht von Dantooine.jpg|Krieger in der Schlacht. Datei:Harrar.jpg|Hohepriester Harrar. Datei:Nom Anor.jpg|Verwalter-Exekutor Nom Anor. Datei:MezhanKwaad.JPG|Meistergestalterin Kwaad. Datei:Chazrach.jpg|Chazrach-Arbeiter als Wegwerfarmee. Datei:VuaRapuung.JPG|Ein entstellter Beschämter. Religion Die gesamte Kultur und Lebensweise beruht auf der Polytheistischen Religion. Die Yuuzhan Vong glauben, dass ihr Hauptgott Yun-Yuuzhan das Universum durch Verstümmelung seiner selbst geschaffen hat, indem er sich den rechten Arm abgerissen und in den Raum geworfen hatte. Neben Yun-Yuuzhan gibt es noch ein ganzes Pantheon grausamer Götter, die verlangen dass man ihnen durch Blutopfer, Totschlag und Krieg huldigt, wie zum Beispiel Yun-Harla, Yun-Yammka oder Yun-Shuno. Aus Achtung vor ihren Göttern verstümmeln sich die Yuuzhan Vong und begehen Gräueltaten an anderen. Schmerz wird als das zentrale Element in der Religion der Yuuzhan Vong betrachtet, da man nur durch das Aufnehmen des Schmerzes die Vereinigung mit den Göttern erreichen kann. Der Tod wird als notwendig angesehen, weshalb die Yuuzhan Vong weder Schmerzen noch Tod fürchten, ja sich sogar selbst begierig Schmerzen zu ihrer eigenen Erhöhung zufügen. Zudem gaben ihre Götter ihnen den Auftrag das gesamte Universum von allen Maschinen sowie den Ungläubigen, die sie benutzen zu säubern, da Maschinen eine Verhöhnung des Lebens und somit eine Blasphemie darstellen. Zudem soll jeder, der nicht die Existenz der Götter anerkennt, vernichtet werden. Die wichtigsten Gottheiten sind: Yun-Yuuzhan: Yun-Yuuzhan ist der Schöpfergott, der angeblich Teile seines eigenen Körpers opferte um daraus das Universum, die anderen Götter und die Yuuzhan Vong (Kinder Yun-Yuuzhans) zu schaffen. Er gab den Yuuzhan Vong den Auftrag, sich alles andere Leben untertan zu machen. Nur der Höchste Oberlord stand angeblich in Kontakt mit ihm. Yun-Yammka: Der Schlächter, Kriegsgott der Yuuzhan Vong und Zwillingsbruder von Yun-Harla. Er wird als Kreatur mit zahllosen Tentakeln dargestellt und der Yammosk wurde nach seinem Abbild geschaffen. Er ist der Schutzgott der Krieger. Yun-Harla: Die listenreiche, Göttin der List und des Betrugs. Sie wird auch die Verhüllte genannt und ist die Zwillingsschwester von Yun-Yammka. Sie symbolisiert die intrigante List der Politik und ist die Schutzgottheit der Verwalter.Das Erbe der Jedi-Ritter – Jainas Flucht Yun-Ne'Shel: Die Gestaltende. Sie kontrolliert die Zyklen und Lebensabläufe in der Natur mit ihren Gestalterhänden und ist die Schutzgottheit der Gestalter. Yun-Txiin und Yun-Q'aah: Die Liebenden. Sie stellen die Liebesgötter der Yuuzhan Vong dar. Beziehungen mit Yuuzhan Vong aus einer anderen Kaste sind verboten und Übertretung führt zur Opferung an die Liebesgötter. Yun-Shuno: Die vieläugige Göttin. Sie ist die Beschützerin und Fürsprecherin der Beschämten und hat deshalb ein etwas groteskes Aussehen. Sie wird von den meisten Yuuzhan Vong etwas abwertender betrachtet als die übrigen Götter und mit diesen nicht auf eine Stufe gestellt. Die Beschämten beten sie an und erhoffen sich Erlösung von ihrer Schande. Sprache Die Sprache der Yuuzhan Vong beherrschten alle Yuuzhan Vong, sie bestand aus aggressiv klingenden Lauten und relativ einfacher Grammatik. Bekannte Aussagen der Yuuzhan Vong waren vor allem und unter anderem die Schlachtrufe der Krieger, wie Bruk tukken Vong pratte, al'tanna brenzlit tchurokk und Do-ro'ik vong pratte. Lau dem Protokolldroiden C-3PO hat die Sprache eine große Ähnlichkeit mit dem Janguinischen und ist auch für nicht-Yuuzhan Vong relativ leicht zu verstehen, wenn sie die Grundzüge kennen. Bekannte nicht-Yuuzhan Vong, die diese Sprache teilweise bis einwandfrei beherrschten, waren unter anderem Jacen Solo, Vergere und Tahiri Veila. Eine ziemlich häufig verwendete Aussage der Yuuzhan Vong ist Belek Tiu, bei deren Aussprache der Sprecher beide Arme überkreuzt an seine Schultern schlägt. Es ist eine Respektsbekundung oder Entschuldigung, wenn ein niederer Yuuzhan Vong einem höher gestellten Widersprochen hat und bedeutet in etwa Befiehl mich. Militär und Technologie thumb|right|180px|Eine Gruppe Krieger. Die Yuuzhan-Vong verabscheuen Technologie, sie sehen sie als Schande und Gräuel an. Wer von ihr Gebrauch nimmt ist für die ein Ungläubiger. Deshalb nutzen die Yuuzhan Vong nur organische Technologie, die von den Gestaltern gestaltet werden. Die Truppen des Yuuzhan-Vong-Imperiums waren mit Amphiestäben, Yuuzhan-Vong-Käfern und anderen lebendigen Waffen ausgestattet. Auch die Fahrzeuge und Schiffe sind lebendig. Die meisten von ihnen bestehen aus Yorik-Korallen, die die Yuuzhan-Vong auf den von ihnen eroberten Planeten wachsen ließen. Diese Schiffe haben ein eigenes Denkvermögen und können ebenfalls sterben und schmerz empfinden. Steuern kann man solche Schiffe nur, wenn man sich per Verbindung mit ihnen in Verbindung setze und mit ihnen spricht. Dafür müsste man selbstverständlich die Sprache der Yuuzhan-Vong verstehen, die laut dem Protokolldroiden C-3PO eine große Ähnlichkeit mit dem Janguinischen hat. thumb|right|180px|Ein Weltschiff. thumb|right|180px|Ein Miid Ro'ik. thumb|right|180px|Ein Vangaak. thumb|right|180px|Ein Amphistab. thumb|right|180px|Ein Grutchin. thumb|right|180px|Ein Plaeryn Bol. thumb|right|180px|Ein Slivilith. thumb|right|180px|Ein Villip. Kriegsschiffe *''Weltschiff'The New Essential Guide to Vehicles and Vessels'' *''Yammosk-Schiff'Das Erbe der Jedi-Ritter'' – Die letzte Chance *''Kor Chokk'' *''Uro-Ik V'alh'' *''Suuv Ban D'Krid'' *''Miid Ro'ik'' *''Vua'spar'' *''Ro'ik Chuun M'arh'' *''I'Friil Ma-Nat'' *''Uumufalh'' *''Yorik-Stronha'' *''Suuv Ban D'Krid'' *''Sh'rip Sh'pa'' *''Vorgeschobenes Scoutschiff''Legacy – Die Klauen des Drachen *''Matalok'' Luft- und Bodenfahrzeuge *''A-vek Iiluunu'' *''Yorik-Trema'' *''Vangaak'' *''Yorik-Ta'' *''Tsik Vai'' Sternjäger *''Korallenskipper'' *''Schlächterschiffe'' Waffen und andere Technologie *Amphistab *Blorash-Gallert *Bo'tous *Bunish *Chazrach *Chilab *Chuk'a-Abfallverarbeiter *Coufee *Damutek *Dhillith *Dhuryam *Dora-Mu *Dovin Basal *Dweebit *Flammkäfer *Funkenbiene *Gatag-Muschel *Gnullith *Großbart-Gnom *Grutchin *GrutchynaDas Erbe der Jedi-Ritter – Wege des Schicksals *Kenntnishaube *Kera-Boa *Klammerkäfer *Knallkäfer *Knuth-Käfer *Messerkäfer *Ngdin *Ngdin *Nisbat *Ooglith-Hüller *Ooglith-Maske *Oqa-Membran *P'hiili *Plaeryin Bol *Prallkäfer *Radank *Rakamat *Schimmerer *Senelak *Sgauru *Sichtspinne *Sklavenkorallensamen *SlivilithAlien Anthology *Tkun *Tsaisi *Tu-Scart *Tyzowyrm *Villip *Vonduun-Krabbe *Vonduun-Krabben-Rüstung *Voxyn *Welthirn *Yammosk *Ychna *Yorik-Koralle *Yuuzhan-Vong-Käfer Taktiken thumb|right|180px|Nom Anor im Senat. Die Yuuzhan Vong waren, trotz allen Anscheins, nicht nur brutale Krieger, die jede Lösung in der Gewalt suchten. Die Yuuzhan Vong wandten auch andere Taktiken an, um die Neue Republik zu destabilisieren. Beispielweise hatten sie einen Spion im Senat der Neuen Republik, die Kuati Viqi Shesh, den sie dazu benutzten, Uneinigkeit und Streitigkeiten zu schüren. Die Yuuzhan Vong und deren Verräter waren praktisch Meister darin, den Senat der Neuen Republik zu entzweien. Nachdem die Jedi die Geiseln bei Talfaglio befreit hatten, wurden Luke Skywalker und Leia Organa Solo eingeladen, vor dem Senat zu sprechen. Leia erschien nicht, da ihr Verhältnis zum Senat momentan sehr angespannt war, doch Luke Skywalker erschien und wurde mit tosendem Applaus begrüßt, trotz der momentanen Anti-Jedi-Stimmung. Allerdings gelang es der Verräterin Viqi Shesh, den Senat in eine wütende Meute zu verwandeln, indem sie Lügen über die Jedi erzählte und diese Schlecht machte. Fel'lya brauchte eine ganze Zeit, um den Senat zu beruhigen, und lies sich dafür einen Trick einfallen. Doch der Schaden war bereits angerichtet. Brach der Senat zuvor noch in tosenden Applaus aus, so war er nun entzweit und die Yuuzhan Vong hatten leichteres Spiel. Desweiteren entwickelte das Yuuzhan Vong Imperium Möglichkeiten, die Truppen der Neuen Republik und der Jedi während der Schlacht abzuhören, sodass sie ihnen oft zuvorkommen konnten. Jedoch erlitten sie einige vernichtende Niederlagen, nachdem die Jedi und die Republik neue, bisher noch unbekannte Waffen entwickelten. Jedoch war sich Tsavong Lah sicher, auch diese bald genügend erforscht zu haben, um die Neue Republik zu schlagen. Damit hatte er sich nicht geirrt, denn Viqi Shesh gelang es sogar, ihm die Funktionen der Schattenbomben und anderen Waffen der Jedi und der Republik zu erklären. Damit erlangte er einen entscheidenden Vorteil während der Schlacht um Coruscant. Auch ließen die Yuuzhan Vong die Neue Republik zerbrechen, indem sie Streitigkeiten sähten. Dies betraf vor allem die Jedi. Wenngleich die Jedi unter der Führung Luke Skywalkers beinahe die einzigen waren, die kämpften und selbst im Alleingang ganze Planeten evakuierten''Invasion'' – Offenbarungen, ließen die Yuuzhan Vong die Jedi von einem Großteil der Bevölkerung hassen. Vor allem die Friedensbrigade machte der Republik und den Jedi das Leben schwer. Einige von ihnen verschrieben sich der Gefangennahme von Sklaven, andere waren praktisch Jedi-Kopfgeldjäger. Allerdings war dies nicht direkt auf einen Plan zurückzuführen, denn die Yuuzhan Vong hassten die Jedi tatsächlich – sie fürchteten sie. Hinter den Kulissen *Das Yuuzhan-Vong-Imperium wurde hauptsächlich für die Das Erbe der Jedi-Ritter-Reihe entworfen, in der die Yuuzhan Vong die Hauptrolle spielen. Jedoch hat die Spezies und somit auch ihre Gesellschaft auch in anderen Werken Auftritte, so z.B. in Crimson Empire II – Das Blutsgericht, Boba Fett – Ein Pragmatiker und der Invasion-Comic-Reihe. *Das Yuuzhan-Vong-Imperium selbst wurde bereits Jahrhunderte vor dem Beginn der NJO-Reihe gegründet, was in vielen Romanen genannter Reihe bestätigt wird. Jedoch verwirren einige Quellen, indem sie indirekt den Eindruck erwecken, als sei das Imperium selbst erst nach der Eroberung Coruscants im Jahre 27 NSY (Das Ultimatum) gegründet wurden. Jedoch gab es die Einheit und somit auch den einzigen Anführer aller Yuuzhan Vong schon mindestens seit der Zerstörung des Planetens Ygziir. Siehe auch *Liste aller Schiffe der Yuuzhan Vong *Yuuzhan-Vong-Krieg *Yuuzhan Vong *Flotte der Yuuzhan Vong *Cremlevianischer Krieg Quellen *''Alien Anthology'' *''The New Essential Guide to Vehicles and Vessels'' }} Einzelnachweise }} en:Yuuzhan Vong Empire es:Imperio Yuuzhan Vong pl:Imperium Yuuzhan Vongów ru:Юужань-вонгcкая империя fi:Yuuzhan vongien imperiumi Kategorie:Reiche Kategorie:Die Yuuzhan Vong